The Random War
by Cazcat
Summary: The dragon with a forgotten past... his life is a mess, revenge is the path he seeks... Rated M for quite a lot of violence and killing... Written for fun


Rogue – Assassin

**The Random War**

**The assassination**

_Something I just wrote for fun… I was bored._

_I slightly got the idea for this from a movie I watched._

_Hope you like it! (you will)_

Castle Macindaw, the castle that ruled over the land of Araluen. Fire lanterns lit up the castle in the darkness of the night.

Celebrations were being held in the royal cavern of the king Gundar himself. The king that led his men to victory, on many occasions. The men of castle Macindaw, known as the Scotti tribesmen triumphed over their enemies in battle. The Scotti tribesmen also had a legion of great rangers known as the 'Splinters'.

Not just humans roamed the land of Aruleun, but creatures from your worst nightmares. Orcs controlled the eastern peninsula and the mines of Moria. This used to be the main headquarters of the dwarfs. Only a small amount of Dwarfs escaped into the mountains…

Skanadians controlled the coast, otherwise known as the sea wolves. They occasionally sailed from Skandia to Araluen in the raiding season.

Darkness shrouded the Grimsdell forest that lay just outside the front of Castle Macindaw. A hooded figure approached from the darkness of the forest.

Two guards stood at the front gate of the castle wall, equipped with well sharpened spears. One of the guards noticed him approaching and stood to attention.

"Are you a guest of the king?" asked the guard, the other guard watched him approach. The hooded figure was only an easy 10 metres away now. The shaded figure did not say a word in response. But kept walking towards the guards. As the figure got closer he didn't look very tall.

"Stop there!" ordered the guard as he pointed his spear at the hooded figure.

"Show us who you are!" ordered the other guard. In a swift second the hooded figure pulled out twin dual daggers and in one motion the shade had cut both the guards throats. They fell to the ground in a heap. Blood smeared the end of the twin dual daggers.

The Rogue carried a quiver of arrows on his back. Along with an oak longbow. He/she moved on stealthily. Passing past groups of guards and muggers. When he arrived at the king's royal cavern, he found the best possible way to go without attracting too much attention. The hooded rogue moved up the stairs.

Guards were everywhere. So rogue decided to do it the stealthily way. He went up to a building and climbed onto the roof.

When he saw his target he took an arrow, put it on the string of his bow, and shot.

King Gundar lay dead, an arrow sticking out of his back. People surrounded his body in astonishment.

Sir General Buttle, King Gundar's personal general, ordered his men to shut all gates so whoever did this crime would not escape. If they found the criminal he would be hanged immediately.

Word spread quickly of King Gundar's demise.

Two guards were found dead, their throats had been cut and they lay in a heap at the front gate.

The murderer was no where to be seen.

"This is going to start a war" Buttle said to his soldiers.

"But first we have to find out who did it" A soldier replied.

Buttle nodded. He knew he would find who killed his master.

"Were you successful?" asked a voice from the shadows as Rogue walked into the cave.

"Got him in the back of the heart" Rogue muttered under his breath.

"Good… you will be paid well for your efforts" the voice answered.

Rogue nodded. "Your gems are in the bag on the stone desk" the voice whispered.

Rogue walked peacefully over to the desk grabbed his gems… then he disappeared.

"We could use him in the up coming war…" the voice said from the shadows of the cave.

The next day castle Macindaw got a letter… it read: 'Get ready for WAR!'…

John Buttle the general of the Scotti tribesmen got tingles when it came to war. He loved to rip people apart with his giant battleaxe. He got his men organised straight away.

_The next day…_

John Buttle stood on the front wall of his home castle. Waiting…

Then he saw it… a small flying creature… it was a purple dragon!

Oh and coming up behind him were men riding horses on land. More dragons appeared over the horizon.

"We're doomed!" a soldier screamed.

"Dragons were extinct ages ago!" exclaimed another.

"Get ready to shoot those dragons out of the sky Splinters!" Buttle called.

The war was starting… the Splinters were shooting dozens of arrows at the dragons.

The dragon shot flame upon the men on the walls and in the city.

The purple dragon, that we now know is Spyro flew down and wiped out heaps of the Splinters.

"Take down the purple dragon! He is the most powerful!" Buttle yelled over the sound of arrows being shot and men screaming as they run around trying to put out the flame on their body.

The city was under siege. Men were now climbing onto the wall using their ladders.

Splinters got slain down by the warriors that climbed onto the walls.

Spyro smashed the Scotti tribesmen off the wall, leaving General Buttle fighting off the warriors that climbed onto the walls.

There was an enormous dragon that landed on the wall next to General Buttle.

Rogue jumped off the dragons back and the dragon flew off.

Rogue threw back his hood to reveal a shadow dragon.

"General Buttle… I challenge you to a duel" Rogue said.

General Buttle looked in astonishment at the dragon he once saw when he was a bit younger.

He went dragon hunting with friends, he killed Rogue's family.

"I accept" Buttle replied as he pulled out his long sword.

Rogue pulled out his two special dual daggers.

General Buttle started with a high slash. Rogue dodged and stabbed him in the back.

Buttle screamed in pain.

"Pfft, and you're the General of the Army!" Rogue teased.

Buttle came back and elbowed Rogue in the face.

However, Rogue was ready with his other dual blade going to General Buttles neck.

Rogue made the dagger pinch his skin making a trickle of blood smear Buttles neck.

"Any last words?" asked Rogue.

"Your parent's deserved to die!" Buttle said as Rogue slit his head off. Buttles head lay on the ground his body far apart from it.

The castle was taken. The dragons had won the battle. Rogue had got his revenge…

_Just a little Oneshot for some fun…_

_It was kinda quick but… oh well…_

_Hope you liked it! And my next story is going to be…_

_You'll find out when I post it up… ok don't forget to review…_

_Till next time… Caz_


End file.
